Letting Go
by Miranda le Ginger
Summary: Miranda finally lets go of the insecurities keeping her from Axis Shepard's arms. A companion piece/sequel of sorts to Show Me Your Private Parts.


A/N: …okay now my dirty birdies, this is my first Mass effect smut. Now, no torching of the author. Seriously, I love these pajamas man. Don't burn my shirt. The songs "Stay With Me" by Stan Smith and "Only Time" by Enya played on repeat while I was typing this. I highly recommend wither of these songs for background noise; they just fit.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Mass Effect, Miranda Lawson or sex. Although when I add all three together, explosions of the best kind happen. CANDY! …and I do not own Commander Shepard, although Axis Shepard is my own spin.

**Warning**: Now now, the M rating stands for Mature. If you *aren't* mature or at least 18, **cover your eyes! **Lady sex (sex between two ladies) will ensue in this chapter. While not as detailed as some, it is graphic enough to warrant the rating. If femslash is not your thing, you do not like Shawson (ShepardXMiranda) or you want gratuitous porn without any feeling or humanity…this probably is not the story for you. **You have been warned**.

The door to the commander's quarters hissed lightly as the door slid open and shut in a smooth, effortless transition. A svelte figure in a skin-tight obsidian catsuit sauntered inside, a smirk firmly planted on her beautiful features. Her icy eyes swept around the well- kept space, lingering briefly on the aquarium situated on the left wall. The wide assortment of fish ranging from bright, cheery yellow to a black reminiscent of her suit milled about, uncaring and blissfully unaware of the war being raged outside in the realm of reality.

Shepard's little space hamster, Mattock, cheeped away happily in his little cage, munching on what appeared to be a carrot. Well…Miranda hoped it was a carrot, anyway. Over in the far corner, Axis's various medals and awards were arranged neatly, the gold and silver and bronze intermixing into a conglomerate of heroism and bravery, a literal story of just what Commander Axis Shepard was about. A smile replaced the smirk, and glacial eyes softened to a sapphire hue. _Axis…my Axis_. It felt so incredibly good to say that. Not long ago, Miranda had been scared out of her mind, running away from the warmth that had begun to blossom in her chest at the sight of her teal-eyed, mischievous, debonair commander.

Not anymore. No more cowardice, hiding from the facts splayed across her heart like a long lost treasure. Axis had risked everything for her, saving Oriana at no cost or benefit to herself, or the mission. She had gotten hurt, shot in fact, by selflessly taking a bullet with Miranda's name on it, without so much as a grimace or a complaint. Nobody had ever done that for the Cerberus operative, not even Jacob or Niket. So, having wrestled with her warring feelings for hours, Miranda had finally come to a decision. Resolutely, she had quickly walked from her quaint little office to the upper deck, intent on coming clean with her commanding officer. It was time to be real; this "suicide" mission…there was no clearance for uncertainty. And Miranda Lawson was not one for leaving a trail of regrets behind her.

Breaking out of her reverie, sensitive ears picked up on the sound of running water not far from her current position. _The shower_. A shiver passed along Miranda's spine as the thought of Axis clad in nothing but her God-given gifts standing underneath a torrent of water, rivulets running down her face…down…down…_**down**_…suddenly a warmth suffused down below in Miranda's groin at the thought of seeing that finely chiseled masterpiece again. For all of her own genetically-modified perfection, Miranda had nothing on the landscape that was Axis Shepard's body. Without her conscious decision, booted feet glided over to the thick glass door, barely making out the slick tan skin and mane of dark hair clinging to the muscled back.

Hunger clouded the operative's eyes as she took in the concealed sights the woman had forced herself to ignore for too long. _And to think, I could have had this had I not been too bloody daft_. A rueful look flashed across her face at her own thought. It was amazing how much the sight of what little could be seen of the other woman's body could make Miranda feel so very much. Steam curled around those broad shoulders, clinging to the glass as if to actually force Miranda to join Shepard in the shower.

Gloved fingers unconsciously twitched, clenching around air as the XO's body betrayed her mind. A bout of indecision plagued the brilliant mind. What if Axis no longer wished to have an intimate relationship with her? She had not been very forthcoming with her own emotions; indeed, Miranda had fit the title of Ice Queen rather well. And, after Axis had gotten hurt doing a rather large favor for the elder Lawson, why on earth would she even want to become entangled in the craziness that was her life? A tube bred clone, estranged from her psychotic father and having only just saved her younger carbon copy sister who she had kidnapped from the greedy clutches of henry Lawson years prior. It even gave Miranda a headache at times. Why would earth's biggest champion and hope wish to join into something else when so much rested on those shoulders? A soldier could only take so much after all.

Miranda sighed, drawing her hand away from the door. Slowly, heart heavy with an emotion akin to sadness but so very much worse, the dark-haired beauty shuffled to the door with sagging shoulders. The door opened again with that same hiss, only this time it seemed to echo loudly around the room, like a gavel from the olden criminal court days or like a gunshot at an execution. Time stood still as the tall woman stood in the doorway, hand braced against the wall as vertigo washed over her, stealing her senses momentarily. Her face turned unbidden to the silhouette still unaware in the shower, watching deft hands slide along the sud-soaked skin as easily as cleaning her Carnifex pistol.

An image flashed into her mind, a time when Miranda was uncaring of the future and more than happy to bask in the present. A moment when the only thing reverberating around the room and in her head was that low chuckle she dearly loved vibrating against her ear, her own melodious noise of appreciation soon following; a cacophony of utter joy and contentment. There, in those arms that slew Saren and were now gearing up to deal with the Collector threat, Miranda had found a happiness that she was always bereft of. She had found a home.

Knuckles whitened underneath the black latex, nails gouging into the poor material as Miranda fought to keep herself upright. Tears burned her eyes, clinging to her dark lashes as they threatened to spill over. The Ice Queen was certainly not so icy anymore. Choking down a lump of fear and nerves, she made a decision that would forever alter her life and more than likely her job. Expression hardening into one of determination, Miranda swiftly stepped back into the room and seemed to fly across to the steamy shower. A hand slid the zipper down slowly, smooth and pale flesh appearing as more and more of the material parted. Soon, Miranda was clad in nothing more than a lacy black bra and matching underwear. These too were divested, dropped unceremoniously on top of the mound of catsuit. Finally, Miranda felt free, no longer burdened with the Cerberus logo unchanging upon her bosom. Now, she was nothing more than Miranda Claire Lawson, a woman begging another woman to love her.

Axis Shepard sighed softly as she gently washed around the wound to her stomach, hissing as the skin pulled. The wound itself was not very bad, just a tad painful and a lot irritating. Doctor Chakwas had deftly wrapped the small hole with a wad of gauze after extracting a small sliver of bullet still inside Axis. The extraction itself hurt like hell, but it was all worth it to see that radiant smile and clouding of tears that covered Miranda's visage at seeing her sister well and safe from the Lawson influence. Axis would take that shot over and over again just to see such a look of reverence and devotion, even if it was not aimed at herself. Another sigh, this one laced with longing. Yes, Axis was glad Oriana was safe and had even insisted that Miranda introduce herself to the younger woman. Miranda had of course been hesitant, such as she was with…several…other big decisions in her life. But, Axis was the opposite of Miranda. Reckless vs. cautious. Leading with the heart vs. leading with the mind. Bluntness vs. suppression. It was a give/take with the two; fire and ice meeting in a clash of wills. Axis had won, convincing the inconvincible, becoming the middle man to the sister's bonding. The reunion had been tearful and sweet to watch, but Axis could not help being a tad bit disappointed. Somewhere, deep in the hidden recesses of her heart, Axis had hoped her intervention would endear herself to Miranda and maybe lead to a reconnection…a more permanent one this time. But Miranda had shown nothing more than a quiet gratitude and those eyes, ever shining, with such camaraderie.

_If only_…that seemed to be two words that ring around her head the most lately. If only those words paved a path to her heart…if only Miranda could let go of whatever it was keeping her away…if only if only if only….Axis bowed her head, teal closing slowly at the onslaught of emotions chocking her. Tendons stood out against the tan backdrop of her arms as the hand held the woman up in the shower. Water cascaded down her form, trying to wash away her pain and deep-rooted regret. If only that was as easy to clean off as dirt, or sweat, or blood. The stalwart woman was so caught up in her mind that she failed to feel the air change or hear the door to the shower lightly swish open.

Miranda felt the warm water sluice over her lithe muscles, loosening the tension between her shoulders but doing nothing to douse the intense look in her eyes as she looked at her love. A well-muscled arm was braced against the porcelain wall, and Miranda could tell by the bowed head and tautness of the shoulders that axis was warring with herself over some matter. _I wonder if it is the same as I have? _ Blue orbs could not help but wander over the expanse of flesh inviting her with its very self. That itch was back in her fingers, as well as an ache in her heart. Miranda could no longer deny the pull that always, _always _drew her back to Axis. Bare feet pushed her forward, padding over wet tile until her body was mere inches from the other woman. Taking a slow breath, Miranda finally let her heart speak. "_Shepard_…."

"_Shepard_…" The whisper, slight and filled with emotion, sounded behind her. With a gasp of shock, Axis whirled around only to stop, reeling with surprise, as the woman who had stolen her every thought stood before her…_without a stitch of clothing_. Axis could not help but travel the body with her eyes, passing over long, lean legs to a stomach toned to perfection and up to the most magnificent, glorious breasts that were ever gifted to a woman. Ever. After lingering on the chest, teal slowly slid over a porcelain neck, fascinated with the pulse thumping wildly underneath the translucent skin. Then it was onto a pair of succulent pink lips, now twisted into a smile, until finally her own teal landed on storm-tossed blue.

It was always said that the eyes were the window to a person's soul; Axis had witnessed the truth before, but never like this and in such a way. No words needed to be said as Miranda spoke volumes through the orbs. _I'm sorry I was such an idiot…I want us to work, to try…thank you for saving me from myself…thank you for loving me_. Axis felt a lump in her throat at the bombardment of feelings from the formerly cold woman. Everything she had ever wanted to hear were right there in front of her, ready and willing. Love like Axis had never known before, not since Athena and maybe even more so, assaulted the senses until Axis did not know her left from her right. So, the soldier did what she knew would never fail her: she felt.

A collision of bodies melded together until one seamless entity remained. Strong tan meshed with lithe pale, wrapping around the opposite pair until wet skin was pressed firmly against each other. Axis kissed Miranda, slightly chapped lips coaxing until pink finally parted, allowing a slim pink muscle access long denied. A moan rent the air; neither were sure just who made the sound, but both agreed that they did not want them to stop. Bare fingers twisted tight in silken black locks, burying deep in order to tether Miranda to reality. Axis skillfully maneuvered the other tongue until it was in her reach, sucking the flesh gently between her own lips. This time the whimper was most definitely from Miranda, who had slid her eyes closed against the overwhelming pleasure taking over her good sense.

Short nails cascade smoothly down the pale back, leaving no mark behind. Axis reverently caressed the softest skin her hands had ever touched, before meandering down until she could cup that delicious arse that had haunted many a dream and more than a few waking moments as well. Miranda squeaked, drawn out of her blissful coma. Lips smacked lightly as they parted. "Really, Axis? Out of all areas you could pick, it was my ass you had to go for first?" Amusement danced in the Aussie's eyes. A smirk painted the dark-haired commander. "Well, it is hard to pick just one thing, you know? So, I just went for the thing that…pops out…more than the rest." Miranda could not contain a low laugh at the unrepentant twinkle in the woman's eye. "You are incorrigible." Axis winked, her smirk fading into the ghost of a smile. "Well it is true. How can a girl pick what to grab when her woman is so breathtaking?"

A blush suffused pale cheeks at the comment. "Flatterer…" The smile retuned onto the swarthy commander's face. "I only speak the truth." The whisper rasped across Miranda's sensitive ears as lips barely teased the flesh. Axis nuzzled the side of the operative's face, her angular nose skimming the surface of the cheek. "Now…I have been wanting this moment since our last time. Miranda…let me make love to you, please?" Miranda looked at her love, hands cupping the warm cheeks, brushing the water off. "Yes….gods, yes!" Lips met again, a wordless prayer lighting a fire between the two undulating bodies. Axis gently backed Miranda to the wall, chuckling softly at the slight hiss as the cold tile met with her overcharged skin. She blazed a fiery path from Miranda's neck to her perfect jaw, tiny kisses mixed with tongue and teeth left in intermittent bursts all along the path.

Axis nibbled lightly on the jaw underneath her mouth, listening to the sighs and moans flying free from the tamed leopard. The Akuze survivor sucked on the skin above the hollow of her XO's throat, soothing the slight pain her lips had inflicted. The inferno continued down until Axis hovered just over the mounds she had been eyeing earlier. Darkened hues locked onto the heaving area, watching as the rosy tips seemed to harden under the heated gaze. Axis swallowed, voice husky with her desire. "Have you any idea how long I have wanted this? Wanted you? I can't believe this is finally happening...that you are actually here…." Miranda opened her mouth, intent on saying something horrendously and nauseatingly romantic, like you see in all those cheesy chick flicks humans so loved a century ago. Just as she was fixing to let fly, a strangled sound was ripped from her throat as Axis lovingly captured a swollen tip between lips _and oh holy hell was it warm. So, so warm_…

The feeling between Miranda's legs intensified with every suckle, every tender flick, until nothing but heat, sweat, and above all love remained. Axis switched between breasts, making sure no area was left unchecked. A lot of time needed to be made up after all. Soon, Miranda was pleading with Axis to continue, to do anything to quell that longing deep in her groin. Axis had an overwhelming urge to kiss and mark that sexy stomach until her tongue met the apex of Miranda's thighs and lick home…but Axis knew that right now they needed the connection. She wanted to watch Miranda's face twist with pleasure, her mouth hanging open as Axis brought her to another plain entirely. With that, Axis made a change pf plans and kissed her way back up, trailing over lightly fading marks until her lips sweetly pressed against swollen pink. "Axis…please…" Miranda was so far gone; she was just about close to the point of begging. "Shhh, I've got you." Calloused fingers made the trek downwards, gliding over wet flesh as her eyes met dark blue. A slickness altogether different from the water covered her fingers as Miranda clung tightly to her body, nails digging into her back.

Tan fingers slid home, completely sheathed in a bed of warm, slick velvet. Miranda panted harshly against her soldier's neck, burrowing her face as wanton moans echoed in the bathroom, good acoustics and all. Axis pulled out slowly, only to thrust back in. Thrust, retreat. Thrust, retreat. Over and over and over again, increasing speed each time, thumb flicking the small bundle of nerves seated at the top, a crown jewel. "Oh god….A-Axis!" Nails furrowed deeper as those two fingers kept on moving, never slowing, until Miranda was right there, right at the cusp of salvation. Axis, feeling the tension in Miranda's body, detached the woman from her position against her neck. Warm hand cupping a overheated cheek, brushing underneath a veritable sea of emotions, axis finally said what would be both of the woman's saving grace. "I love you, Miranda. Come for me." Hearing the words that had so frightened her, Miranda squeezed her eyes shut, voice crescendo-ing until the very heavens shook.

Axis slowed her movements down smoothly, allowing Miranda to ride out her orgasm without pain or discomfort. The woman shook against the commander, little moans passing well-loved lips. Muscled arms drew her into a hug, holding Miranda like a priceless artifact. The woman sighed delicately, snuggling into the warm body. "I love you too, Axis." Axis smiled, teal warmer than the sun itself. She pecked Miranda softly on the forehead, sighing in contentment. For the first time in weeks, all was right in her world. Miranda wriggled her way out of the cocoon she found herself in, wanting to stay more than anything but a more pressing desire making itself known. She dropped to her knees. Axis, eyes wide, watched her. Swallowing, her voice losing its ability to form words, she spoke. "Miranda…uhh…wh-what are you doing?"

That trademark smirk reared, making Axis twitch with arousal. "I, my dear commander, am fixing to enjoy dessert." With a well-placed wink, Miranda descended upon her prey, relishing the high-pitched moan as her tongue first delved into a cavern of slickness. There would be plenty of time for cuddling and more love confessions; right now, some quality canoodling time was certainly called for.


End file.
